NinjaScout
NinjaScout is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. His theme is Ninja Gaiden - Unbreakable Determination. Appearance NinjaScout is a RED Scout without the dogtags. He is always seen with his Katana while traveling the TF2 Freak world. He is the leader of Scoutland, a very small island in the Atlantic Ocean obscure to most of the world. When not on the move during his travels, he is usually seen balancing on high places, which is how he relaxes. Origin NinjaScout was once a normal resident of Scoutland who trained as a ninja in the Vast Valley for all his life. When Scoutland went to war with the Thieving BLU Soldiers, the soon-to-be Ninjascout embarked on a quest to find the legendary Matrix of Scoutus, which had been lost for many generations. Upon finding and taking possession of the Matrix, Ninjascout got superhuman powers, was hailed as the new leader of Scoutland, and led Scoutland to victory against the TBSs. Personality and Behavior NinjaScout is a friendly and respectful individual, and is very casual despite his high position. During combat, he takes his fights very seriously (usually saying very over-dramatic quotes), and will do everything within reason to win. He does not like to use cheap tactics against his enemies, unless he realizes it's the only way to win. Powers and Abilities Naturally, NinjaScout has superhuman reflexes and speed typical of a TF2 freak, and wields his Katana with great skill. His Katana is made with an unknown metal that can reflect energy attacks. He also wields an SMG for attacking at mid - to - long-range. While not the most powerful weapon, it still works well against ordinary humans and lower-ranking freaks. If NinjaScout has lost his weapons, he is decently skilled at hand-to-hand combat. However, he only does this when, as mentioned before, he has lost his weapons and needs to escape. NinjaScout has one major trick up his sleeve if the situation gets dire - the Matrix of Scoutus, the artifact that granted him leadership status. It is a vessel of potentially limitless energy that can be used in multiple forms, such as projecting a blinding light or firing a laser. Only the most powerful TF2 Freaks (like Painis Cupcake and Vagineer) can survive an attack from the Matrix when its used at maximum power. Faults and Weaknesses While he has impressive endurance, NinjaScout isn't much more durable than an ordinary Scout, so Freaks with high strength could destroy him easily if he isn't careful. NinjaScout has sometimes been known to attack an enemy with no thought beforehand, which can put him in danger very easily. Outside of his SMG, he has no means of long-range combat. Even then, his SMG isn't very effective against more powerful freaks. While the Matrix is very powerful, he can only use it as a last resort, because using its power requires him burning through his own life energy. An especially large burst of energy from the matrix could potentially leave him on the brink of death. He usually prefers not to use it anyways, seeing it as a dishonorable method of defeating his foes - unless, of course, he really does need to use it against a powerful opponent... Freak Fortress 2: the Movie NinjaScout heard of the creation of Terra Pax, a vacation home for freaks, and was suspicious about the location. He ordered his best hackers to hack into the security cameras so that he could have an eye on Terra Pax in case anything happened. Sure enough, there was trouble in paradise, and NinjaScout set out with Phaser to stop Nuclear Scout's attack. With some unexpected help, Nuclear Scout was stopped, and NinjaScout took him to Dr. Noooo out of suspicion that Nuclear Scout's attack had been conducted against his own will. It was discovered that Nuclear Scout had been controlled by a microchip, which was revealed to be made of several small robot components when examined by Intelligent Heavy. Terra Pax was then attacked again by Creepy Medic, as well as Fabulous Spy and Cakehead. Cakehead revealed that his superior had set up in 2Fort, so NinjaScout got two teams of freaks; one team to go after this mysterious villain's hideout, and another to defend Terra Pax from future attacks. During the attack on 2Fort, NinjaScout followed WeaselCake and Ninjineer through a teleporter that had been found, which led to an external base set up in Sawmill. There, NinjaScout found two unconscious Scouts that were experimented on, and decided to revive them with the Matrix of Scoutus. With the help of these new allies, the freaks in charge of the base were taken care of. After some more opposition, they found QuintaHeavy, a horrifying merging of five individuals that revealed itself to be the creator of Terra Pax, planning to use it as an internment camp for expanding his freak army. It fled, and NinjaScout followed it through a teleporter that led to Turbine. After dealing with the freaks there, QuintaHeavy was fought and defeated. After the battle, Phaser was impaled by a RED Vagineer, who was working with the Necroborg Vagineer to steal the super-serum that QuintaHeavy had created. However, the RED Vagineer used the serum on itself, turning into an ultra-powerful freak and teleporting to Terra Pax. After Phaser donated the last of his power into the Matrix, NinjaScout returned to Terra Pax to avenge his friend, and did so with the help of other freaks who had been enslaved by QuintaHeavy. NinjaScout then returned home to Scoutland to mourn his friend and train the newly recruited freaks. Trivia *NinjaScout was originally a Hardware Morph model and had the dogtags. He now appears as a Standard Model so he can be taken more seriously, and the dogtags were removed to distinguish him from other Scouts without making any major changes to his form. *He is Obot Prime's favorite freak. *He's constantly trying to come up with a "cool" pose, with varying degrees of success. *He has two voices: the standard Scout voice, and his own voice unique to him (provided by his creator). He tends to use it when the script has him say something that would otherwise have to be frankensteined from several Scout quotes, which would sound messy. *Sometimes, he holds his sword in odd ways. It doesn't affect his fighting ability, but it does look strange. *He really likes 8-bit and 16-bit music. Coincidentally, music that plays when he appears, if not his theme, is usually from an NES game. *The Matrix of Scoutus is heavily inspired by the Matrix of Leadership from the Transformers franchise. *His real name is Thomas Charles, a name made up when Obot tried to think of "the most British-sounding name ever". *For Freak Fortress 2: the Movie, his theme was remixed as part of the movie's soundtrack. It can be heard here Notable Videos *Meet the NinjaScout *Lunch *SCOUT IS MELON? *AN UNTITLED LAZOR SPY REFERENCE VIDEO *Mystery at Mercenary Park (Cameo) *Secrets at Mercenary Park *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Teaser Trailer (Cameo) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 1 (Cameo) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 2 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal